Preventative, Yet Desperate Measures
by keruss8053
Summary: The future is simply the combination of the outcome of a chain of events. What if one of those events could be changed to save the human race? The Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies? The Universe? What if that event hadn't happened yet, you could stop it, but it could mean your very existence. The children of Earth, Atlantis, and their respective galaxies team up to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to SGA or SG1. Please don't fine me MGM.

However I would very much like it if my original characters are not used, for I am quite attached to them. Please ask permission before you decide to use them, and if I say no, I mean no. Sorry.

Now without further ado...

"At Least Knock First Before You Coming Flying Through the Gate"

– Part One of **Preventative, Yet Desperate Measures**

The enemy was getting closer to the central tower and the shield was failing, fast. As weapons fire started to get through the shield there was a voice that rose above the tentative and scared voices in the gate room. "Rina we need to evacuate now!" Torren shouted to the woman on the balcony of the control room above him. "I don't give a damn if the interface is done or not just get your ass down here so we can get the hell out of here! … NOW Rina!"

"Torren if I don't finish this interface we will have nowhere to go to! Atlantis will be blown to hell and back either way so just get ready!" Rina shouted back down to the waiting Athosian below her. "Carson, Mer, please grab your stuff and get down there now I'll initialize the dialing sequence and make sure the connection stays secure until the last second when I'll follow everyone through okay?"

"Rina, please-"Meredith began to say before her brother cut her off with a simple "Yes ma'am."

As the twins made it down the stairs into the gate room, Rina shouted "Starting dialing sequence now!" and started dialing an address that hadn't been dialed in years.

The stargate address to Earth.

...

Chuck's voice rang through the Atlantis gate room, "Unscheduled off world activation!"

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walked across the gang plank that connected Woolsey's office to the control room and asked, "So Chuck, what's it say on the caller id?"

A look of confusion came across Chuck's face as he answered the Colonel, "Uh, Sir, it's the address for Lantea, but how can-" but was interrupted as the shield to the gate dropped.

"Get that shield back up now!" ordered Colonel Sheppard.

"Sir, the shield won't go back up! I'm trying everything but it's not responding. There is some kind of jamming program coming through that is preventing the shield from reactivating."

The Colonel's head was spinning as he remembered a similar program that McKay had written years ago when the Replicators had invaded the city. They had used it to gain access to the city and blow up the majority of the central tower. Not an ideal situation at the moment he realized and started shouting for McKay over the radio.

…

"The wormhole is established and holding steady. The program for the shield has been uploaded." With a pause to see if their lifeline would work the program signaled a completion. "It's down! Start moving through that gate now!" Rina shouted at the mass of people below her.

A blast hit the side of tower and rubble started to rain down on the evacuees. "Get down here now Rina! This won't hold for long!" Torren shouted.

"I know that. Get through the gate Torren, I will be right behind you, I'm setting the self-destruct now. Just go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Torren get them through. I promise I'm coming but this self-destruct will go off in a matter of seconds so go on through. I'll make it just go!"

"I love you," he said as he stepped through the gate.

"I love you too babe," she replied as she watched him step through the gate.

_Well that's the last of them, so let's set this baby to go, she thought to herself as the city she called home crumbled around her_. Rina set the self-destruct for five seconds and clicked enter. She felt the blast behind her as she stepped through the gate.

…

"We have incoming travelers!" Chuck announced as the first of these "travelers" came through.

The first came into the gate room shouting "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" which was odd, or seemed odd to Colonel Sheppard as he raced down the stairs. How could he have known what he and these other people were walking into?

This guy, _probably around twenty-four _Sheppard thought, started voicing loudly with a bit of a familiar Scottish accent "Please don't shoot, we hav' women and children about to come through, not the mention many of them are injured!" Taking a breath, he kept going on and right as he started to repeat himself people started pouring though the stargate. Sheppard thought to himself, _Ok, this is getting crazier and crazier_.

"Everyone stand down. Major Lorne, you and your team help move these people away from the gate now!" Sheppard shouted above the chaos.

Lorne replied, "Yes, Sir. Okay, Johnson and Stabler move these people to either side of the gate. Hale go help Dr. Keller with getting those medical supplies in here ASAP."

The flow of refugees ceased almost as fast as it began, but the gate didn't shut off.

The guy, who had asked for a cease fire, screamed across to another pair across the wave of people as he applied pressure to another young woman's head wound "Where are they?"

"He wouldn't leave without her. She was arming the self-destruct when Carson and I step-" the young woman was trying to say as a man came soaring out of the gate straight above the stairs and right through the balcony window.

"Oh bloody 'ell…" the young man, who appeared to be a doctor, rushed up the stairs two at a time mumbling after the flying guy.

"The wormhole is becoming unstable and starting to disengage Colonel!" Chuck shouted right as a young woman came flying in as well. Immediately after the girl came through the gate's shield raised blocking what seemed like an explosion followed by the gate shutting down.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Sheppard asked himself as he ran over to the girl now sprawled across the gate room stairs. _She was actually kind of good looking_, he thought. _Long curly brown hair, petite, and slightly tan_. _Concentrate John, this is no time for Captain Kirk_._ At least make sure she's alive first. _ Stooping down he checked her pulse,_ Yup, she's alive. But I don't see ho-"_ His thought was interrupted as her eyes popped open.

"Hey, are you alright? You took quiet a fall there." Sheppard asked this unknown girl.

"Holy Hannah it worked," the girl breathed. A second later she stood up and started looking around, when she saw the broken window just above her. Her light blue eyes grew in fear. "Oh no," she whispered as she took off up the stairs.

"Hey now just wait a minute!" Sheppard said as he raced up after this odd girl. She shouldn't even be standing after coming through the gate like that.

"Liam, what's going on?" this girl asked the guy with the accent. _That's a little funny considering Beckett just had a kid named – hold up a sec, this couldn't' be that kid. Could it?_ Sheppard pondered in his mind as the girl started to try and wake up the flying guy.

"Torren? Torren! Please wake up!" she was pleading to this guy on the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that this guy is Torren? As in Torren John Emmagan? That can't be poss-"Sheppard tried asking.

"Please shut up!" the girl directed at Sheppard then turned to Liam saying, "His brain is swelling from the crash, please I have to do this, but if I can't…"

"I know what to do luv, just do it. We cannot lose him."

Then Sheppard saw something he never thought he'd see again. The girl positioned her hands over the flying guy's body and they, that is her hands, started to glow. He had seen it once before when Rodney McKay had healed Radek Zelenka, but that would mean she has to be genetically altered towards ascension.

_Again, what the hell is going on here?_ He thought as he watched the cuts and scrapes disappear on the flying guy as he began to regain consciousness.

"Rina?" the flying guy/Torren said groggily as he awoke. Then he realized what was happening and raised his voice considerably, yelled "Stop Rina!" managing to get the girl to come back to reality it seemed.

Sheppard eyed the two and then turned around to look at the rest of the refugees. There were about thirty or so in all. _God, this is going to be a mountain of paperwork and explaining to the IOA, _he thought_._ Turning his attention back on the three people next to him, this Liam-maybe-Beckett's-kid, a maybe-Torren-flying-guy, and the girl who could heal he said, "Okay kiddos we need to talk."

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to SGA or SG1. Please don't fine me MGM.

However I would very much like it if my original characters are not used, for I am quite attached to them. Please ask permission before you decide to use them, and if I say no, I mean no. Sorry.

So please R&R and here is Chapter 2….

"Introductions Need to Be Made – It's Only Polite" – Part Two of **Preventative, Yet Desperate Measures**

**...**

"Okay kiddos we need to talk."

Rina could hardly believe that the plan had worked, but she had to make sure. She just had to; if they were too late…no she couldn't think of that right now. She had to remain calm and focused, or at least the focused part.

"What year is it?" she asked the man above her that she hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"2012…wait, why would you ask that?" Colonel Sheppard replied back.

Glancing at Torren and Liam, Rina only confirmed her fear. They were early, almost too early. This meant that they could never know who her and people were until the last possible second. _Okay time to start the bullshitting_, she thought to herself.

"My name is Rina and seeing as what the year is I can only tell you certain things, however may I request that my people be taken somewhere safe where they can rest? Also, I know it may be a bit much in asking, but can my CMOs be given leave of your medical supplies so they can care for the injured? We just survived a pretty heated battle with the Wraith…" Rina trailed off hoping the onslaught of information would detour the Colonel for a bit.

"Uh, sure. I'm sure Dr. Keller would love the extra helping hands and the rest of your people," he said pausing to look at the rather rag-tag group, "can go to one of the rooms next to the infirmary."

"Thank you, Colonel." Rina replied before looking over at Liam and giving him a nod.

Liam took it and ran with it, literally. Bolting down the staircase, he said a few things to another young man with unruly blond hair, and then said a bit louder, "Okay, anyone who is hurt goes with me and Carson down to the infirmary. Those who can, help the younglings and worse off. Nobody is to say anything unrelated to injuries to those helping us. I know this will be 'ard for many, but Torren and Rina will explain later. Okee-dokey, let's get to moving."

…

Watching the majority of the refugees leave, Colonel Sheppard focused his attention to the people now standing beside him. Wondering how the both were standing he couldn't help but ask, "Uh, so don't you two need some medical attention?"

The girl known as Rina answered him. "We're fine. Most of my injuries had healed before I healed Torren."

"Great then, you won't mind explaining who you people are and why the year is so damned important." Sheppard snapped at the two.

Seeing the tension and perhaps a slight irritation in Rina's eyes, Torren intervened. "We will but, could we maybe sit down in the conference room first? I know I'm still feeling a little wacked, and I'm sure there are other people who will want to hear this too. If I'm not wrong, isn't Woolsy still in command here?"

_The kid did have a point_, Colonel Sheppard thought to himself. _Damn it_. "Mr. Woolsy, I need you to meet me in the control room ASAP. We have a bit of a situation on our hands," the Colonel radioed.

Torren raised a single finger and interrupted, "You might also want to call the rest of your team in on this one and if any Daedalus- or Aurora- class ships are in beaming range their commanders might want in on this too."

"Okay," Colonel Sheppard responded suspiciously before radioing for McKay, Teyla, Ronon, and Colonels Caldwell and Carter as well. He turned to the two and said, "Well I'll show you to the conference room then."

As they started into the control room, a little boy came running back into the gate room and up the stairs with another kid, _a teenager with dreads of all things_, Sheppard thought chasing after him. "Rini! Rini!" the little boy was shouting, before Rina rushed down the stairs to scoop him up in her arms. The other kid was babbling about the kid biting and running away before he could catch him.

"That's fine, Shepp. He's okay and plus his mom needs to concentrate on other things right now." Rina said, slightly distracted as if her mind was somewhere else entirely. Refocusing she trained her eyes on the little boy in her arms. "Jacks, what did we say about the biting?"

The little boy tilted his head down in shame, and muttered "I'm sorry, Seppy."

The other kid melted and rubbed the toddler on his head. "It's okay little man, but how about next time we try asking to see Auntie Rini, okay?"

"Mmmmkay," replied the toddler.

"Are you okay, Shepp?" Rina turned her attention to the youth.

"Yup, I'm great."

"Truth now," Rina said back tersely.

"Fine, I got tossed around a bit, and bruised the hell out of my shoulder, but I'll live," the kid replied in an almost equal tone. "And before you ask, yes I got Carter to the infirmary before he passed out and Elizabeth is doing okay so far according to Aunt Jen- Dr. Keller."

Seeming to wrestle with herself, Rina relented and said, "Okay then. I guess you're with me and Torren then," and started back up the stairs.

Sheppard led them into the conference room, and then went back outside to wait for everyone else to show up. The kid with the dreads had completely thrown him off. He looked like a much younger identical twin of Ronan. Combine that with Torren and Liam, two kids he knew personally, and seeing two guys who looked like the grown up version of both of them, all Sheppard could think was, _(a) You've lost it or (b) They are either from an alternate universe or the future_. He disliked either of the two choices, and was hoping for a third.

…

"So what is with the big emergency? I was just down in the infirmary with Jennifer working on the new nanite scanning technology, not to mention in the middle of a very nice English muffin," Rodney McKay said as he walked into the control room.

"Good morning to you too Rodney," Sheppard replied. "Do you remember when the replicators tried and almost took over the city a few years ago?"

"Yeah, not one my fonder memories, but yes I remember. I have a tendency to remember all my near death experiences, hence the need for the nanite scanning device in gate room."

"Well do you remember that program you wrote to lower the gate's shield?"

"Yes! One of my more genius ideas, not that all my work isn't genius-"

"Rodney!"

"Yes, I remember it."

"Well our newest visitors used it, or an updated model, to lower the shield on their way in just a little while ago."

"What really? But how can that be possible? I readjusted the …" he trailed off looking over the laptop screen nearest to him to analyze the recent data stream from their newest arrivals.

Just then Colonels Caldwell and Cater beamed down into the control room from their respective ships.

"Nice to see you Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Caldwell." Colonel Samantha Carter said to the two men now in front of and beside her.

"Good morning Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard." Colonel Caldwell responded.

All Colonel Sheppard had to say was, "Colonel, Colonel," with corresponding head nods to each.

"So what is this all about? The Daedalus is set to set course for Earth in under an hour and I do like staying on schedule Sheppard." Colonel Caldwell said addressing the elephant in the room.

Right as Colonel Sheppard was about to say something in response, Mr. Woolsy walked into the control room flanked by Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan.

As Teyla settled in beside him, Colonel Sheppard started to explain what happened just minutes ago.

Taking this all in and looking towards the screen that was showing a video feed from the conference room, Mr. Woolsy asked, "So the most obvious question is who are these people?"

"I think I can answer that," Rodney answered. "Looking over the data taken from the gate it would appear to be just any other wormhole connection, except however for a type of residual radiation that passed through the gate with each of our travelers. The radiation is an identical match to that of a sun's solar flare -"

"They time traveled. Holy Hannah, these kids actually figured out how to predict a solar flare," Colonel Carter exclaimed.

Rodney, slightly peeved at being interrupted, and letting it show replied, "Yes, I was just about to get there Sam. As Colonel Carter has already hinted, these children appeared to have used the gate as a time traveling device via the use of a solar flare, coming from the year," pausing to look at his tablet screen, "2034, roughly twenty years from now."

"Dr. McKay while it is helpful to know how they arrived in this city I would much rather know who they are." Mr. Woolsey said.

"Well, I … I have no idea." Rodney said as he started to squirm under Mr. Woolsey's stare.

Even though he loved seeing Rodney get slightly uncomfortable from time to time, he thought today might be a day to give the scientist a break. "I might actually have a clue on that one, Sir. When the kids came through the gate, a couple of them let their names slip. The two down in the infirmary helping Dr. Keller were called Liam and Carson, while," he said pointing to the screen that now showed the inside of the conference room, "this one is Rina and that one is apparently Torren."

Teyla looked at John , back at the screen, and then turned to see everyone staring at her.

"Teyla," John said cautiously. "Is he, could this really be Torren? Because he looks kinda different from the little tyke we dropped off this morning with Jennifer."

Butting in Rodney singsonged, "Time travel."

"I cannot say for sure but he feels like Torren. Even before his birth on Michael's cruiser, I have been able to sense his mind, however it seems as though this Torren," she said pointing to the young man on the screen," is shielding his mind from me."

"Well it seems these kids know Atlantis," Colonel Carter interjected.

"Oh, and why pray tell would you say that?" replied an overconfident Rodney.

"Well, they are waving at the camera in the conference room," she said pointing to the screen where in fact all four of the kids, including the little boy were all waving quite mockingly at the camera.

"Okay, let's stop fooling around standing out here talking and go in there and find out who the hell these kids are," Colonel Caldwell stated. "After you Mr. Woolsey."

"Thank you, Colonel. A bit blunt perhaphs, but precisely what I was just thinking," Mr. Woolsey replied as he stepped towards the opening doors of the conference room.

Looking down at Teyla, John could see the confusion and concern growing in his wife's eyes. He and Teyla had been married for almost three years now and were expecting their first child together even though John had practically helped raise Torren from the get-go and considered the kid his anyways. But with her being almost six months pregnant, this was not the ideal situation to be putting her and the baby in.

"Why don't you go grab Torren from Jennifer, since she is getting swamped by these refuges, and it will give us both some peace of mind okay?" John said to Teyla, giving her a kiss on the head as she silently agreed and started her decent down the stairs.

John turned just to hear commotion come out of the room and then a cry of pain from his wife.

…

"I'm serious Rina! We cannot let them know who we are!" Torren said to the woman across the table from him. "Rina are you listening to me?"

Handing off Jax to Shepp, she replied, "Yes, Torren I hear you, but you and I both know that your mother has already sensed your presence and confirmed who you are. We can't deny that fact any more than we are going to be able to deny Liam's existence."

"Then what do you propose we do all knowing one?" he shot back sarcastically.

"We tell them that we can only give away the identities of those already conceived. Aunt Sam and Uncle Rodney are already out there and once I remind them of the delicate nature of our universe, that should shut them up for a while. Plus I've got Carson uploading a virus to the infirmary's database, so that should anyone get curious about our DNA it will automatically shut down the entire system every time and anywhere they try it."

"You really do think of everything don't you?"

"Well not everything but contingency plans B through Z yes."

Shepp, holding a rather rambunctious Jax upside down by his feet while the child giggled, interrupted, "Um about those contingency plans, Rina…do any of them involve them camouflaging me so I don't look like my dad? Just pointing out the obvious but I thought people were always being nice when they said I looked like him and seeing him now is kinda weirding me out. Plus Beck and Rai would have already been born by now, so how am I supposed to explain why they aren't here?"

"That is going to be difficult," Rina paused biting her lip in concentration. "How about yes you can tell them you are who you are, but not how old you are and say nothing concerning your brothers or your sister, mmk?"

"Mmmkay," Shepp said going back to his normal quiet self.

_He really has no idea how much his father he is actually like_, Rina chuckled to herself. "I'm getting tired of the waiting game so how about we get their attention, huh? If I remember correctly the camera is in the top left corner of this room. So let's wave and see if we can get some well-deserved attention," Rina said out loud getting a snicker out of Torren. "Shepp hand Jax over before you break him."

The teen smiled and handed the kid, whom he was dangling by his feet moments before, over, "Jax honey, why don't you sit still and wave up at the nice camera for Rini okay? Could you do that for me pretty please?" she asked hoping the kid would cooperate. He had had a pretty rough morning, no nap, and was away from his mother, but she did have one thing going for her; she was his favorite person besides his mother and it made all the difference when dealing with the terrible two year old. _Thank goodness_, she thought as Jax began to wave his little hand up at the camera mounted in the wall and smile the most adorable smile she had ever seen.

…

Right before the doors to the conference room opened, Jax cried out in pain. The worse sound anyone can hear, ever wants to hear, and never wants to hear it again is a child's cry of being hurt.

As Rina's heart wrenched from her chest Torren bolted out the half open door, with Rina right behind him, Jax cradled in her arms, and her mind racing. She reached out and found Elizabeth in the infirmary struggling with giving birth, she was bleeding out, fast. One of her worst fears was coming to life as she turned out of the room and saw Teyla on the floor at the top of the stairs with John and Torren by her side, her face contorted in pain, and her hands wrapped around her swollen belly.

"Torren, move!" Rina screamed as she raced to Teyla's side and put Jax on the ground next to Teyla. While Torren moved Colonel Sheppard out of the way forcablly, Rina took the woman's face in her hands she said, "I need you to trust me and I need you to hold onto Jax here for me. Please I am here to help, but I need you to trust me first."

"But my child…"Teyla said through clenched teeth.

"It's her I have to save, in order to save him and three other lives. Please." Rina said desperately.

As what Rina said sank in, Teyla tersely nodded her hand. Rina wasted no time and placed on hand over Teyla's heart and the other on her belly, all the while chanting a mantra to herself, _I can do this. I am strong, I am right. If I can live, I can fight_, as her hands began to glow.

…

John shot down the stairs and fell to Teyla's side. "What's wrong? What's wrong, Teyla?

A second later Torren was right next to him, followed by the girl. He heard her scream, Torren, move!" but didn't think anything of it until Torren grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him away from his wife who was in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?" Colonel Sheppard half yelled as he struggled against the kid.

"Dad, just calm down and watch!" Torren replied.

"And just why the hell would I do th – " Colonel Sheppard replied and froze, caught off guard by what he saw. The girl's hands were glowing. She was positioned over Teyla, one hand on her heart the other over his child in her belly, and he saw Teyla's face begin to relax. _She's able to heal, just like Rodney that time he got zapped by the ancient maker_. _Just like when she healed Torren after he came flying out of the gate. Wait, had the kid just called him Dad? Focus John_! As his wife's color began to return to her face, he noticed the girl's face was beaded with sweat and her nose was bleeding. The little boy that Teyla was now holding onto tried grabbing at her with his small hands. When he couldn't reach her, he started wailing, "Rini! Rinnnnnni!" She looked over at the toddler, offered him a weak smile, and was barely able to say, "Shhhh, Jacks. Rini's right here."

As he felt Torren let go of him, John heard him say, "Rina, that's enough. Rina? Rina stop!" Torren tried to grab ahold of the girl, but something wouldn't allow him too. _She can create her own force field as well. Damn._ She was mumbling "…she's not making it, I have to keep doing this is she is going to make it. I can't let her die, Torren. I can't let her –" but stopped as a look of shock swept over her face, right before she collapsed beside Teyla and the boy.

…


End file.
